Love Song For No One
by angellwings
Summary: He had felt something between them then, and he could still feel it now. At least he had at the rehearsal a few hours ago. She was a bridesmaid and he was a groomsmen. The wedding coordinator had paired them together...
1. Old Love Or Lack Thereof

**Title: Old Love . . . Or Lack There Of**

**Author:Angellwings**

**Genre: Romance**

**Season: MMPR**

**Characters: Jason**

**Rating: G**

**Summary:. A veteran ranger contemplates his past romances and missed chances. One-Shot. Set after Dinothunder**

**Old Love . . . . Or Lack There Of**

**By: Angellwings**

Jason sat in his hotel room . . . alone.

'As usual,' he thought.

Tonight he was in town for a friend's wedding.

"Good ol' Tommy, Who would have thought _she'd_ be the one to tie him down," he said with a chuckle as he thought of the stubborn red-head who had stuck by Tommy's side. Hayley was definitely an interesting addition to the gang. She was as intelligent as Billy, as Soothing as Trini, and as Sassy as Kim.

'Kim,' he thought with a smile. She changed in Florida. She seemed to be more self reliant now than she ever was as a ranger. He had noticed it first on Muranthias. Not once while she was fighting did she ever cry out for help, and she had hardly needed any. Heck, she was the one who had ended up helping him _and_ Tommy. That independence made her even more attractive.

He'd always **known **she was pretty, but unlike his classmates he had known her too long to really _see it._ When he finally did begin to notice it Tommy stepped into the picture, and he had missed his chance. He remembered he wanted to dislike Tommy, but he could never find a good enough reason to.

During his years at the Peace Conference he'd kept in touch with everyone, and he'd truly enjoyed his time at the conference. Yes, talking about, instead of fighting, the evils of the world took some getting used to, but he'd learned a lot. He had come back to the rangers better acquainted with himself and his abilities.

The loss of the gold ranger powers stung the most. It felt as though the wound was still fresh. His time as the gold ranger hadn't been a total disaster though. After all, he met Emily.

His relationship with Emily had been one of the best relationships he had ever been in, but still something had been missing. Their breakup had been tearful, but not messy. His time with her had left him with some amazing memories.

The next time he saw Kim had been at her high school graduation in Florida. Kim's mom and step-dad brought him along as a surprise for her, and he'd ended up coming home with her in tow. She'd resisted a little at first, but quickly realized that Tommy deserved an explanation and some form of an apology.

"It's not that I regret breaking up with him, it's just that I regret the _way_ I broke up with him," She had told him on the plane ride home.

At the last second they had decided to go scuba diving, for old time's sake, and ended up on the biggest adventure they had ever faced together. It was a very . . . unique bonding experience.

He had felt something between them then, and he could still feel it now. At least he had at the rehearsal a few hours ago. She was a bridesmaid and he was a groomsmen. The wedding coordinator had paired them together mumbling something like "absolutely adorable" under her breath. They had grinned at each other and he could have sworn he saw Kim blush.

"Now for the hard part," he said to himself, ". . . Telling her"

Suddenly the radio broke through his thoughts.

"_I'm tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_So tired of being alone_

_So Hurry up and get here_

_I could have met you in a sandbox_

_I could have passed you on the sidewalk_

_Could I have missed my chance and watched you walk away?_

_Oh, no way!"_

He didn't want to end up like the guy in that song, always wondering if he'd missed a good thing. No, He wasn't going to miss _this_ chance. It was now . . .or never.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Another one-shot, I know you're probably wondering when my **next chappy of Memories** will be up, right? Well, don't worry I'm working on it. Trying to chip away at the writer's block with cute little stories I've always wanted to write.-angellwings_

_P.S.- disclaimer- the song in this fic does not belong to me. It belongs to **John Mayer and is called "Love Song For No One".** The title of my fic is also taken from the first verse of that song. And all stories I write have **NO association with ABC, Fox, Disney, or Saban.**_


	2. All My Wishful Thinking

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story! (which is like 2) but thank you guys! i gottan request for some more closure so here ya go XRachX (lol, sorry about the typo! you're not a cattle farm! got it!)! It's a chapter just for you!-angellwings**

**All My Wishful Thinking Was Wrong**

**By: angellwings**

Kim sat on the bed in her hotel room . . . . alone.

She wondered what _he_ was doing. Was he sitting around thinking about her? As much as she wanted it to be so she doubted he actually was. She was his 'kid sister' always had been always will be.

All through middle school and the beginning of high school she'd had a slight crush on Jason, and always thought he'd felt that way a little too. But he never said anything. He never made a move. And then she'd met Tommy.

She smiled as she remembered him. He had been her first love, and she would always treasure what they'd had, but he wasn't her match. She had figured that out long ago. In the end it turned out well though. Especially for him. She smiled as she thought about Haley. She liked Haley a lot. She was going to fit in with the group perfectly. She had only known the red-head for a few months but the two had become fast friends. And now she was one of her bridesmaids. She remembered Haley telling her at the beginning of their friendship that she didn't have a lot of experience in "the girl-to-girl bonding department". Kim had laughed, introduced her to Trini, and then the three of them had gone shopping. Haley was right about the bonding thing, you could tell she had been one of those girls that guys had hung out with, but never dated. She lacked a certain delicacy that she and Trini possessed. It was the delicacy that buried logic and allowed young women to fantasize about things that could never happen.

Right now, she wished that she also lacked that feminine delicacy because all she could do was picture herself and Jason doing various but typical "couple" activities.

She sighed frustratedly.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Kimberly?" She mumbled to her self quietly. "It never fails. I start thinking about something, then I start dreaming about, I get my hopes up, and then It all falls apart."

_Like the Pan-Globals,_ she thought, _I can't believe I fell. I knew that routine, and somehow I still fell._

That had by far been the worst moment of her life, okay maybe not the worst but it certainly fell closely behind all her "life and death" encounters as a ranger. She had done beautifully on the uneven bars, and had one of the top scores. The same thing had happened during the floor exercise, and the vault. Her last event had been the beam. She hadn't been worried a single bit; after all it was her best event. She had almost completed the routine when her foot had slipped off the bar, and she'd fallen upon hitting the mat for her dismount. She'd ended up barely medaling; she had gotten the bronze by one tenth of a point.

But still she had come back a better, more confident person.

Then came Muranthius. That was when her feelings for Jason first resurfaced. He had been invited by her parents to her high school graduation, and insisted she come with him to Angel Grove. When Jason insists it is really hard to resist. So she went, and well the rest is common knowledge, but when she'd woken up from that spell and seen Tommy struggling to lift Jason out of the volcano she had almost had a heart attack. She remembered thinking that she couldn't lose him; she had just gotten him back for goodness sakes. That was when she realized she still had a crush on Jason, hell for all she knew it could be more than that, but after all these years those feelings were still there.

And tonight at the wedding rehearsal she had almost told him, but she wimped out. Sure, Florida had taught her a lot of things, and forced her to do things she'd never would of done otherwise. But admitting her feelings to her best friend was not one of them. Besides like she said earlier he only thought of her as his kid sister.

She sighed, and turned up the volume on her portable stereo. Maybe the radio would help cheer her up. _Maybe, but I doubt it_.

_**Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are fading  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it **_

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
Get here

There was a knock on her hotel room door. She figured it was Trini coming back from her grocery shopping trip.

"It's open!" She yelled as she laid down on her bed. The door swung wide very rapidly, and someone who, from the sound of their footsteps, possessed a greater body mass than Trini did entered. She immediately stood up, and took a stance against her intruder.

"Kim!" Jason yelled as he rested his hands on his knees to take a few breaths.

"Jason! Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine . . . I . . . just . . . ran, all . . . the way . . . here." He managed to get out between breaths.

"You ran all the way from the 3rd floor?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," He said breathlessly.

"But Jason this is the 20th floor, why didn't you just take the elevator?" She asked with a furrowed brow as she led him over to sit on the bed.

"Not fast enough." He explained as his breathing finally began to even out.

"Fast enough for what? I'm not going anywhere Jase." She told him as she sat beside him on the mattress.

"I know that, Kim, but the elevator wasn't fast enough to keep me from losing my nerve."

_**Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one** _

**I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here**

Now she was really confused. Nerve? Nerve for what? Jason suddenly grabbed hold of her hands.

"Kim, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Jase, you know you can always talk to me." She said with a look of concern. He was acting very strangely.

"Ever since we were little kids we've been best friends, and ever since we were little kids we've always been there for each other, right?" He asked as if he needed reassurance of their relationship.

"Of course, Jason what's wrong? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just . . humor me, okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded hesitantly as he continued.

"Kim, there were times in high school where I . . . well I guess I . . . took you for granted, but I never meant to. I thought that there was plenty of time to tell you how I felt or plenty of time for me to figure out how I felt, I really can't remember which, but either way . . . Tommy proved me wrong. I've spent almost all the years since wondering if I made the biggest mistake of my life, and wondering whether or not I'd get another chance to tell you everything . . ." He said letting his voice trail off at the end.

**_I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?  
Oh no way! _**

I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away?

"What are you trying to tell me Jason?" Kim asked with anticipation. _Oh please let this be what I think is,_ She thought, _please._

"I want more than just a friendship, Kim, and you don't have to feel the same. I'll understand if you don't, but if I didn't tell you I'd always wonder if-"

"Jason, will you shut up already? Geez, gimme some time to reply would you?" She asked as she covered his mouth with her hand. He nodded with a shocked expression on his face. She slowly removed her hand. "You've had feelings for me since high school, huh?" She asked him with a gleeful grin. He nodded.

"Well, why didn't you tell me then, you jack ass!" She yelled as she playfully slapped him on the arm. "You could have saved both of us a whole lotta time." She told him softly as she kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss deepened quickly as Jason began to realize exactly what was happening. When they pulled apart Jason glanced down at her.

"Does this mean that you . . .?"

"No I just felt like torturing you for my own pleasure." She replied sarcastically, "of course it does!"

_**I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
I'm so tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here **_

I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
I'm so tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on!", he yelled.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was jerked out the door.

"Out to eat, After that 17 story climb I'm starving!" He told her as headed for the elevator.

"You're soooo romantic." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "What the hell am I going to do with you, Jason Scott?"

**_You'll be so good for me._**

The End.


End file.
